


I don't know what to title this.

by Riot_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Familial Love, Fluff, Found Family, Other, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_01/pseuds/Riot_01
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I don't know what to title this.

It's Pearl's turn to watch Steven after Stevens' Corruption Incident. He has chosen to lay on his back in the living room of the beach house, with Pearl sitting beside his feet.

They strike up small conversations, talking about anything really. Questions, interest, ideas, etc. 

Until…

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Would it, can I call you mom?"

Pearl covers her mouth, not from an order she's received long ago, but from habit and her shear shock from the question. Tears well up in her pale blue eyes, and a wobbly smile forms on her face.

"But, Rose is your Mother! I can't have that same title!"

Steven let's out a sigh, "Rose is my, biological mom Pearl. I know she loved me but...", Stevens face scrunchies up in thought for a moment, "I don't really know her, She never got the chance to take care of me like you have."

Pearl fidgets with her pant leg, pulling the fake fabric, for a few seconds before answering.

  
  


"Oh~. Of course, Steven!"

  
  


Steven quickly sits up from the couch and hugs her. 

"Oh."

  
  


"I love you, mom."

  
  


"I love you too, my baby boy."


End file.
